Status
by Skire
Summary: Yang is bored, but upon rescuing Velvet from Cardin in the hallway, maybe her status will change? {VERY SLIGHT Bumbleby} {Gold Bunny}


Yang was bored.

The blonde was walking through the halls simply bored. She would've hung out with Ruby, but Weiss had dragged her off to study with Jaune and Pyrrah since the two were going to fail if their partners did not tutor them. She would've loved to hang out with Nora, the hyperactive girl was fun to bring to places, but she and Ren went back to meet their old friends for the weekend. The last option she had was her very own partner; Blake Belladonna. Who had been missing since morning.

"Where is she...?" Yang wondered out loud. She walked around for a bit before deciding to just go back to her dormitory. On the way back she saw Cardin Winchester, once again, bullying poor Velvet. Yang grit her teeth and clenched her fists before walked up to them and pulling Velvet to her side. "Hey!" She growled at Cardin.

"Well, well, looks like Blondie came to save ya' Bun-Bun." Cardin grinned mischievously. Velvet cowered into Yang shoulders and the blonde brawler glared at Cardin.

"Move it Cardin!"

"Yeah yeah..." Cardin shrugged, "I got better things to do anyway." He said walking away. Once Cardin was completely out of sight, Yang looked down at the brown haired girl in her arms.

"You okay?"

Velvet nodded and whispered, "Thanks..."

"No problem." Yang smiled. She released Velvet, "You're Velvet, right?"

"Ah-huh." The rabbit girl nodded.

"I'm Yang." The blonde grinned.

"Nice to meet you." Velvet smiled.

"Aw!" Yang cooed. "You're cute when you smile."

The rabbit girl blushed and looked down. "Thank you..."

Yang grinned and grabbed Velvet's arm. "Don't be shy now." She said. "So, are you busy?"

"Well, not really, no."

"Great!" Yang said, "Then we can hang out! All my team mates are busy and I'm super bored!"

"Oh! Okay." Velvet smiled as Yang dragged her off.

"Let's change out of our uniforms first and then we can head to the docks."

"The docks?"

"Yeah, so we can go into the city!"

"Okay...!"

Yang was now excited.

**-(Later)-**

"Uhmm... are we going to ride the bus?" Velvet asked. The brown haired girl was now wearing a white pull over hoodie that seemed to be two sizes too big, dark red leggings and white and red sneakers. The faunus was asking because some drivers don't let faunus onto their buses. She's had plenty of experiences about them.

"No, no." Yang smiled. "We've got our own ride!" The blonde grinned. The blonde was now wearing her usual clothes when not in her uniform. She grabbed the faunus' wrist and dragged her off to the garage that was in the docks. "Tada!" She cheered as she showed the rabbit girl her glorious motor bike.

"A-amazing...!" Velvet said in awe.

"Lucky~" Yang smiled as she pulled out a couple of helmets. "Ruby's helmet is here! I thought I didn't have it with me." She explained and handed it to Velvet. The faunus took it and looked at for a moment before putting it on. It was more comfortable than she had imagined. "You good?" Yang asked she put her own helmet over her head.

Velvet nodded. "Yes."

Yang smiled and straddled her bike, inviting Veltvet on as well. "Then hop on!"

Velvet cautiously got on the bike and was now wondering where to hold on. Yang didn't think she would be holding on to her, did she? Velvet thought. "You might want to grab on to me~" Yang sing-songed. _Guess I was mistaken..._

The blonde brawler revved the bike and rode off. The speed caused the faunus to grab hold of the other girl tightly, which Yang was glad about.

"First things first..." Yang said as her voice was drowned out by the wind.

**-(Later)-**

Velvet was sitting on a bench in the shopping district. People were sending her looks from all around. She cowered on the seat wondering where her companion was. She was told to wait there and not go anywhere. She fiddled with the hem of her jacket and looked around. People were whispering and pointing. Not that she wasn't used to it. It was just very overwhelming. She never did like crowded places. Fauna didn't like crowded places since people would merely just look and point and _whisper_. Sometimes, if worst comes to worst, they would start pelting her with trash and rocks. She shivered and whimpered at the thought, she felt the sting of tears from behind her eyes.

More whispers.

She couldn't stand it. Was Yang torturing her? Leaving her all alone to all the looks and whispers.

She detested the whispers.

"HEY! Didn't your mom ever tell ya' it's rude to point!" A loud voice pulled the rabbit girl out of her nightmare. "Yeah, that's right! Keep walking ya' goon!" Velvet looked up to see Yang. The rabbit girl smiled brightly. _She didn't ditch me. She didn't leave me behind. She even defended me!_ "Hey Velly, sorry to keep you waiting."

"V-velly?"

"It's a nickname I got for you!" Yang smiled. "Might not be a good one, but I'll think of a better one!"

"O-oh..." Velvet blushed and looked down once again. She's never had a nick name before. Only, horrible ones. "Thank you, I like it."

"Ahehe...!" Yang chuckled. "Anyway! I got you this!"

"Hm?" Velvet looked up and saw that Yang was holding out a bag. "What is it?"

"It's..." The blonde reached in and pulled something out. "A hat!" It was a white hat. Not just any hat. It seemed like a hat from those cartoon things she had heard about before. Anime, she thinks it was called. The hat had long white ears with a yellow ring around each one. The tips was flared and was pink with some dark red orbs. Yang turned it over, "Look! You can put your ears through em." She said and winked at Velvet.

Velvet grinned happily, understanding what Yang had meant. She can hide her nature for the while and not look suspicious at all. The faunus quickly put the hat on and adjusted it. It was incredibly comfortable. She could even relax her ears more properly since the design of the hat's ears were let down.

Yang examined Velvet and gave the faunus a thumbs up. "You look great!"

"T-thank you..." Velvet smiled as she shied away.

"Don't be so shy!" Yang smiled. "C'mon! Let's go have some fun!" The blonde grinned and led her off to the arcade.

Velvet liked Yang. She was different from everyone else. There were people who hated her for being who she was, and then there were people who simply just ignored the fact that she was a faunus and treated her human, and then there were those who people who only liked her faunus side. Yang was different. She didn't ignore her faunus side. She actually smiled at it, she understood that it was hard for Velvet to be that way so she helped her with her issued for it. She didn't ignore it, she accepted it. She didn't interrogate Velvet about it. She just let Velvet get comfortable enough around her for her to tell her about it.

Velvet really liked Yang.

She hoped they'd friends for a long time.

Going from place to place, the laughed and had fun together. Trying out games and Yang mostly helping Velvet win prizes. Velvet had never had so much fun before. She's never felt so free from her own prison. The prison of glares from the other people. The prison of the image people put on her. The image of a freak. _It was all thanks to Yang._ Velvet smiled as she looked at the Blonde while they walked down the street from the arcade.

"So, where do you wanna go next Velvs?" Yang asked. Another new nickname popping out of her mouth.

"I was thinking we could go by the book store." Velvet suggested, fiddling with her new hat's ears, also her ears. It was a habit of hers.

"Alright! To the book store!" Yang cheered and once again, dragged the faunus off. This time though, Velvet was running by her side, smiling.

**-(book store)-**

Yang was simply hanging around Velvet as the faunus looked around for books. Yang smiled to herself. I guess liking books is a fauna thing. She thought. As she walked around she heard a familiar voice.

"So you don't have stock of this book any more?"

"Sorry Ma'am, we're all sold out." The clerk replied.

"Blake?" Yang called.

The black haired girl looked behind her to see her blonde partner. "Yang? What are you doing here?"

"I'm hanging out with someone." Yang replied.

Blake cocked her head to the side. "Ruby?"

"Hey! Ruby's not the only person I can hang out with!" Yang pouted.

"Then who?" Blake asked.

"Yang! I found this really cool book~" Velvet said as she walked to the Blonde's side. She looked up from the book she was holding and saw that Yang was talking to someone. "Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't know you were busy... I'll just, go over there." The rabbit girl said as she walked away.

"You're with Velvet?" Blake asked. Her bow twitch slightly. A feeling of invasion in her territory was welling up inside.

"Well, Ruby is studying with Weiss and Nora was out with Ren. All my other friends were busy training." Yang explained. "Plus Cardin was picking on her when I stumbled upon her in the hall! Lo and behold, I then hung out with Velvet."

Blake shook her head. Some of those words did not even belong there. I should stop trying to get Yang to read my books. "Okay, that still doesn't explain why you're in a book store."

"She wanted to go to a book store."

Blake narrowed her eyes and puffed out her cheek. Yang immediately got what was going through her partner's mind and wrapped her arms around the black haired faunus.

"Aww... you're jealous~" Yang cooed.

"I am not." Blake argued.

"I know!" Yang smiled as she let go of Blake, "You can hang with us!"

"I, don't um..." Blake tried to think of a way out of it. But seeing as half of her wants to be with Yang to make sure Velvet didn't try anything. She nodded her agreement.

"Yay!" Yang cheered as she grabbed Blake and made her way to Velvet.

"Hey Vel!" Yang smiled as the rabbit girl turned around to meet them. "This is Blake, my partner."

"Hello." Velvet smiled.

"Hello Velvet, nice to make your acquaintance." Blake smiled. The black haired girl turned to Yang. "So where are we going?"

The blonde opened her mouth but her stomach answered for her, growling. Yang smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of her head. "So where do you guys wanna get some food?"

**-(Some Fast Food Restaurant)-**

"I'll get order and you guys find us a table." Yang said as she made her way to the counter, leaving the fauna to look at each other awkwardly. Blake made the first move,

"Let's go get a table Velvet."

"O-Okay..."

Easily finding a table, Blake and Velvet sat across from one another.

"Soo..." Velvet began. "... Meow."

Blake stiffened. Her bow twitched once. Twice.

"So you know..." Blake said.

"I sensed it... it's not as strong as a whole faunus though. But I could sense you." Velvet explained.

"I see..." Blake said.

"It must be easier to be a half faunus." Velvet said.

"I've had a hard time as well, but I'm sure it wasn't as hard as you." Blake said. Velvet shook her head.

"It's hard... but I was taken into a good family."

"That's... nice to hear." Blake smiled at the rabbit girl.

"...were you part of the resistance?"

Blake stiffened once again. "Why do you ask?"

"...Because I heard stories of a half faunus, picking her faunus side over her human side and fought for it." Velvet smiled. "She was my hero."

Blake was touched. She didn't know she reached her people like that. She felt relieved and glad. "I was."

Velvet's eyes widened. "So i-it was you...?"

They were whispering.

Velvet didn't like whispers, but of course she knew when they were needed.

Blake stood up and walked over to Velvet's side of the booth and sat down. "Yes."

"B-but why did you leave?"

"Because the resistance's goals began to change." Blake explained. "Instead of fighting for the better, they began fighting for vengeance."

"That's horrible..." Velvet said.

"Do you ever feel the need to take revenge, Velvet?" Blake asked. The rabbit girl thought about it for a moment. She's witnessed and even experienced the horrible side to the humans. But despite these, she's also witnessed and experienced the good and beautiful side.

"No."

"That's good." Blake said. "Even against someone like Cardin Winchester?"

"Well maybe... But not to the point I'd want to kill him. Maybe prank..." Velvet blushed sheepishly, feeling really childish. Blake laughed.

"That's good." Blake said. "You have a good heart. Maybe one day, we can fight together."

Velvet smiled brightly and hugged Blake, catching the veteran faunus completely off guard. "I would love that."

"Well, well! You two look so cute!" Yang grinned as she walked up to them, a tray of food in her hands. Velvet let go of Blake as she blushed heavily. Blake simply smiled, while Yang set the food down.

"What were you two talking about?" Yang asked.

"Nothing." Blake said as she popped a fry into her mouth.

This only made Yang curious.

**-(Back at the academy)-**

"Thank you for such a great day!" Velvet smiled at Yang and Blake."

"Hey, anytime!" Yang said.

"Yes, It was nice meeting you." Blake smiled.

Velvet gave them the biggest smile, "I guess I will be seeing you both in class tomorrow." The rabbit girl said. She turned to Yang, "Thank you for the hat...!" and then turned to Blake, "Thank you for everything!" She smiled, "Goodnight." She said and left the partners as she walked off into her dorm.

"Hey! How come she only thanks me for the hat and thanks you for everything?" Yang says as she and Blake walk back to their own dorm room.

Blake giggles, "That's for me to know."

Yang waits, "And for me to find out right?" The blonde asks.

"No." Blake replies as they reach their door.

"Hey!" Yang protests but is completely ignored as her partner opens the door.

"We're home!" Blake says.

Weiss looks up from her spot on the bed, "Welcome back." She says and lies back down. Resting her head since she had been explaining things to their leader all day.

Ruby pops her head through her curtained bunk bed. "Hey guys! Welcome back! Where have you been?"

"Out." Blake replies as she grabs her pajamas and goes into the changing room.

Yang merely takes off her boots and goes up onto her bed. "We hung out with Velvet."

"The rabbit faunus?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah!"

"Oooh! What's she like!?" Ruby asked.

"She's really cool, I think you'll like her Ruby." Yang said.

"Do you think she'll like me?"

"Absolutely!" Yang smiled.

"Yay!" Their fearless leader cheered.

"Hey! You should be finishing up on that reading assignment!" Weiss reprimanded their leader.

"Oop! Right! Sorry!" Ruby said as she went back in and resumed her assignment. The bed creaked and Weiss's eyes widened.

"I swear, this bed will be the death of me."

Yang laughed, "Don't worry Weiss. With us as your team mates, your only approved death is, death by ruby's bunk bed." She grinned.

"How reassuring." Weiss rolled her eyes and went back to relaxing.

Yang rolled onto her back and smiled.

It's great to have friends.

And now, Yang was happy.

* * *

**This took a while XD**

**WHOOP! VELVET FANFIC X3**

**Okay, so if you don't know what hat I gave Velvet, I gave her a Kyuubey hat. Kyuubey from the anime, Puella Magi Magica Madoka. Yeah so, if you wanna check it out, just go.**

**This was originally supposed to be a Bumbleby fanfic, but then Velvet was introduced in RWBY and I just wanted to hdsajlhfkasjdfh**

**Anywuz, I hope you like it X3**

**Ciao~**


End file.
